Fantasyfilm99's Tributes
Fantasyfilm99's Tributes I have decided to create a page on this wiki about all my characters. Pleae don't edit it without my permission or I will be very angry. I plan to make 56 tributes and then after that I'll probably make a games on this wiki with all my tributes on it. Please post names for new tributes in the comments 'District 1 (Luxury Items)' 'Male' Ilon Chesron Age: 14 Skills: Sword-fighting, hand-to-hand combat, spiked mace, very strong Weaknesses: Finds it hard to make freinds. Personality: He goes everywhere with a scowl on his face. He can't help it as he has scowled for so long that his face is always twisted into the position. He wants to join the careers but he hopes that they will let him in just for his brute force and not judge him by his personality Appearance: Dark skin, black cropped hair, red eyes, stocky build, scowl on his face. History: He lives only with his mother Fran as his dad died of a heart attack when Ilon was 7 and he is an only child. However, his mum was really upset by her husband's death so se became an alcholic and Ilon gradually began to hate her and scowl at her. So now his face is contorted in that position and he is ready for the games. He doesn't mind whether he wins or loses. He just wants people to know his name. Token: A beer bottle Slash Razor 'Female' Renn Idarai Age: 17 Skills: Edible plants, bow and arrow, very quick, cool under pressure Weaknesses: Has too many tatoos. She can be seen easily. Personality: Evil girl who loves tatoos. She's also very full of herself and tells everyone that she's the most beautiful girl in the world. Appearance: Tall, long red hair, sparkling blue eyes, tattoos covering her entire body. History: Last year, she began dating this guy named Gerome and he works in a tattoo parlour. He got her interested in tatoos and once evry fortnight he gives her a free tatoo. Now she is absolutely covered in tattoos and her close relatives say she walks around looking like a bright picture. Token: Some paper tattoos. Platina Huntress 'District 2 (Weaponry and Stone Quarries)' 'Male' Lukel Darker Age: 17 Skills: Very strong. Can use any weapon except bow and arrows but prefers killing people with his mace. Very detirmined to win. Quite fast. Weaknesses: Sometimes goes mad for the lust to kill after getting his hands bloody. Personality: He would do anything to win and make his district proud. Relishes killing and injuring people. Very detirmined to win. Extremely sarcastic. Appearance: 6'4, quite Muscular, short black hair, sea blue eyes and a tan. History: Coming from a long line of peacekeepers for the Capitol, Lukel volunteered for the Games so he could prove himself to his family and eventually become a peacekeeper. He lives in a relatively large hut with his father, Garret- a peacekeeper in the army, his mother Riloos and his two younger brothers Rexat and Godnor. Both of his younger brothers want to be peacekeepers as well and they also will volunteer for the Games when they are of age. Token: No token Bradley Ward Age: 12 Skills: Can make anyone laugh. He's not very good with weapons so he'll stick with a plain sword. Weaknesses: Not very strong. Personality: Dude who loves making jokes in any situation. He's very hyper but rather weak so he'll stick with the careers in the hope that they'll protect him. Appearance: He is originally from New Zealand so he has a light tan. Medium length blonde hair, azure blue eyes and quite small. History: Bradley lives with his mother, father and his two sisters called Jessica and Stephanie who are 15 and 13 respectively. They moved from New Zealand two years ago because a major outbreak of the flu happened there. However, they did not know about the Hunger Games taking place and were horrified when Bradley got drawn. Token: A pendant around his neck. 'Female' Nyenth Sane Age: 15 Skills: Very clever, sly, good at acting, can throw daggers and can stab people up close. Has no problem with killing people but will only kill if forced to. Really speedy. Weaknesses: Not strong at all, thinks every person she sees will try to kill her. Personality: She is quite clever and can lie to people without breaking a sweat. She is a very good actor so people can be easily tricked. She just wants to get the he11 out of the arena. Appearance: Looks like a weasel with long black hair. 5'3, red eyes and albino white skin. History: When Nyenth's name was drawn, no one volunteered to go in for her. That is simply because she has no living relatives or friends. Her parrents were killed in combat when she was youmger and she has no idea whether she has any siblings or not. She cannot afford to go to school or peacekeper training so she just stays in the house all day and night doodling or just hanging out. The only one day of the year when she is forced to come outside is The Reaping day. Token: No token Sophie Sheard Age: 13 Skills: Axe, annoying people. Weaknesses: Not very fast. Personality: Loud, obnoxious, annoying.............. Appearance: Tall, thin,short blonde hair, green eyes. History: Annoying girl who is a classical career. She volunteered for the hunger games as she is just a normal District 2 citizen. Token: Picture of all her family. Father (Nick), mother (Michelle) and baby sister (Phoebe). The only person she loves in the whole world is her sister. She doesn't care about anyone else. 'District 3 (Electronics)' 'Male' Ghaycia Trunket Age: 13 Skills: Bomb crafting, can use knifes at close range, extremely intelligent, quick-witted Weaknesses: Very small, not strong, not quick and his glasses break very easily. He can't see two feet in front of him without his glasses. Personality: Ghaycia is a very small, intelligent boy who one day wishes to be an inventor. He is detirmined to win so he can fulfill his dream. He's quick witted and his brain works like clockwork. Appearance: Tall gangly frame, green eyes which are covered by his circular spectacles, short brown hair. History: He lives in a modern house with his older brother Finn Trunket, 21, and Finn's girlfriend Rachele. His pareents died when he was 4 in an explosion at their laboratory when they were trying to invent flying cars. When Ghaycia's name was drawn in the reaping, no one volunteered to go for him as he had no friends and Finn was too old to go in the games Token: A power chord around his neck. Wattson Frames 'Female' Isembel Nissis Age: 15 Skills: Poison making, quick, can club people into unconsciousness, very clever. Weakneses: As she is crazy, she often can't understand things which are obvious. She loses her concentration easily. Personality: Isembel is seen as an oddball of the top class in district 3. When she goes to school, all she does is sit there staring pointedly at a fixed space for the whole six hours. Nothing can make her move. The other students call her Insane Isembel. The only time the other students see her move is when the bell goes, Isembel throws her things in her bags, runs to her house and locks herself in her room. Nobody knows what she does in her room except her. She spends the whole time after school concocting poisons and testing them out on her many pet birds. Appearance: Demented look in her orange eyes, long ginger hair, average height, freckles on her face. History: On the day of the reaping, Isembel went with the rest of her famly to the square. Father Ilon, mother Jolean and 12 year old sister Gomey. When Gomey's name was drawn from the bowl, Isembel went crazy. She ran up to the platform, crushed the girls bowl with her fists, pushed Gomey down and volunteered. Her district partner Ghaycia is afraid of her and wants to get as far way from her as possible. Token: A feather from one of her many dead birds. Roxanne Volter 'District 4 (Fishing)' 'Male' Akouke Awe Age: 16 Skills: Swimming, trident, fishing, can craft fishing rods and can weave baskets and nets. Weaknesses: Is too protective over Hail. Can lose focus easily. Personality: Generally nice guy, very protective over Hail. He doesn't want to kill but he wants to prove himself to the careers so he can protect Hail. Appearance: Sea blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, tall. History: Originally, he was just a bloodthirsty district 4 citizen who wanted to win the games but that all changed when he met Hail. he met her two years ago and she liked him but not his bloodthirsty attitude. So she started dating him and managed to make him into a nice guy. But when she was reaped for the games, Akouke volunteered and has now sworn that he will get Hail out. Token: A photo of him and Hail sitting together on the beaches of District 4. Konlok Lon Age: 13 Skills: Singing, bread knife. Weaknesses: He's not a classical career. Personality: Quiet, shy, loner, likes singing to himself Appearance: Long and lanky, long ginger hair, purple eyes. History: Only child who works in his parents bakery. They are all disgusted about the careers who enjoy killing people and they certainly do not want their son allying with the. Because Konlok spends so much time by himself, he often sings and his mother realised he had a good singing voice so she trained him. Token: A loaf of bread (It symbolises home but also if he's hungry he will eat it) 'Female' Hail Monei Age: 16 Skills: Swimming, dagger, running. Weaknesses: Is sometimes blinded by love. Personality: Kind and loving but is sometimes oblivious to things happening around her. She sees the good in everyone and she would make a good therapist. Appearance: Long brown hair, average height, blue eyes, slender body, beautiful. History: She has watched Akouke for the at least five years and she thought he was really handsome but she didn't like his personality. So two years ago she plucked up her courage and talked to him and made him a better person. And now the two of them are dating and were happy until Hail's name was reaped. She hoped Akouke would not volunteer but because of his brand new kind nature, he did. Token: A replica of he picture that Akouke has. Ana Weckern Age: 17 Skills: Killing, trident, swimming. Weaknesses: Enjoys killing too much Personality: Average career who loves killing. She is also a bit of a loner as she likes keeping to herself but that will not stop her from joining the careers. Appearance: Average height, quite muscular, short black hair, black eyes. History: Ana has been trained for the careers all her life but she likes keeping to herself. So when she joins the careers she will kill tributes but she does not want to take over the careers. She lives in a small house with her artist Dad, peacekeeper Mum and little brother Samuel. Token: No token 'District 5 (Business)' 'Male' Qian Shao Age: 18 Skills: Whipping, climbing, really strong. Weaknesses: Enjoys killing too much. Refuses to make allies. Personality: Evil guy who loves torturing people and killing them. He also loves letting people suffer loads of pain and then leave them to die. Appearance: Looks chinese. Has a goatee beard. History: When he was 13, his family plus his cousins moved to Panem from China because they thought Panem would be a better place to live. However, peacekeepers killed all his family and allowed Lao and Qian to live on the condition that that thye both become peacekeepers. They both agreed and Qian was put on whipping duty which he found srangely enjoyable. Now he is looking forward to the games and whipping loads of people Token: A yin and yang necklace. Ryder Perter 'Female' Lao Xoubui Age: 15 Skills: Is good survivalist, twin swords, edible plants, traps. Weaknesses: Is scared of small bugs (spiders, flys, ants etc.....) Personality: Kind, loving girl who does not like hurting people of any kind. Appearance: Looks chinese, helpless. History: She moved to Panem with Qian and her cousins for the same reason and then her family was killed and they were forced to become peacekeepers. She never got over her family's death and for her it was a Hobson's choice to become a peacekeeper. It was either that or be killed. But she doesn't take her dutys very seriously and she generally does not like punishing people. Now she hates her cousin, as he enjoys his job too much. Token: A rose in her hair. Skyler Hurcles 'District 6 (Medicine Research)' 'Male' Miles Harrow Age: 15 Skills: Spear, long distance running, making freinds. Weaknesses: Not so good at sprinting, not good at close combat. Personality: Funny and makes jokes in any situation. However, when he needs to get a job done and needs to kill, he will. Appearance: Tall, average build, cropped black hair, slighly tanned skin, green eyes History: When Miles was 6, his mother died of a raging infection in D6 that no one knew a cure for or how to stop it. Miles' father vowed to find the cure an he became a doctor. A few months later, Miles' brother Maxwell also got the disease so his father worked even harder. He gave Maxwelll the medicine he had invented and his infection stopped. Now, the disease no longer exists in D6 because evryone has taken the cure. Miles got bored of this doctor life so he crafted a spear and he and a few friends started hunting in the woods for fun. Token: A piece of bark from a tree in the forest where he goes hunting. Astro Wood 'Female' Soifa Trinks Age: 14 Skills: Knife throwing, hunting, stealth. Weaknesses: Not so strong. Personality: Very cold and serious at times. However, when she is with Miles she feels happy and loves doing anything with him. There is nothing romantic between them, just a good friendship. Appearance: Short, blonde striaght hair, emerald green eyes History: Soifa lived in a rich and boring life until she met Miles. He had crafted his own spear and wanted her to come hunting with him. She readily agreed as she was bored of her life and she took some knives to the forest. She became his best friend and main hunting partner and they created their own hunting group for other kids like them who were also bored. She and Miles both voluntered for the games to put their hunting skills to the test Token: No token Belle Kugerts 'District 7 (Lumber)' 'Male' Danver Template Age: 16 Skills: Can swing heavy axes easily, very strong, quite fast, great battle tactician. Weaknesses: Is afraid of killing. Personality: Strong boy who thinks he can win the games but he is actually afraid to kill. Appearance: Shaggy black hair, slightly tanned skin, silver eyes, burly and muscular. History: Been freinds with Soluci all his life. Their families live next to each other. Got bored of his life at home as an only child so he and Soluci agreed that they would both volunteer for the hunger games. Believes in superstition. Token: A lucky coin. Falcon Eaglie 'Female' Soluci Demor Age: 16 Skills: Good at throwing knifes and stabbing people upp close. Olympic speed runner. Would do anything to keep her friends safe Weaknesses: Is too protective over her friends. Personality: Kind loving girl who cares deeply for her friends. She wants Danver to win though. Appearance: Long dark curly hair, average build, walks elegantly. History: Coming from a family of six younger sisters and brothers, Soluci was constantly pestered by them. She began to hate them and met with Danver more and more often. Eventually, they decided to volunteer for this year's hunger games. Thinks Danver's superstitions are weird. Token: Rubber knife hanging on a chain around her neck Soul Lief 'District 8 (Textiles)' 'Male' Nolt Ranfer Age: 15 Skills: Good at wrestling, fairly quick and fairly strong. Good at making freinds so he will get allies easily Weaknesses: Blind in right eye. Always tries to see the good in people even when they're isn't. He could be easily tricked by someone. Personality: He is a strong-hearted boisterous boy with a skill for wrestling. He loves his family dearly and would stop at nothing to reach them and go home. Appearance: Tall, spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, six pack abs. History: Coming from a poor family of five Nolt had to constantly sign up for tesserae. This year he had around twenty pieces of paper with his name on it so the sense of foreboading was felt by the Ranfer family as they went to the reaping. Father Howie, Mother Slouci 12 year old sister Delc and 10 year old sister Corr. As expected, he was reaped. The father of Zhorn Mane, his district partner, is a rich victor and he told Nolt that if he protected Zhorn for as long as he could, then he would feed Nolt's family and let them live. Token: A badge. Gimli Laurson Age: 13 Skills: Hiding, can conceal himself easily, climbing. Weaknesses: Fighting of any sort Personality: Shy, keeps to himelf, does not like being in large groups of people. Appearance: Short, small beady eyes, chocolate brown hair. History: Gimli does not like talking to anybody, including his family. Because of this he is bullied quite badly at school so he had to find a way to protect himself. Instead of fighting back he trained himself to hide and climb so now when they try to bully him he just hides or climbs up the tallest tree possible. When he was reaped, he was scared but he vowed that he would hide somewhere and not kill anybody, but he wants to get out. Token: No token. 'Female' Zhorn Mane Age: 14 Skills: Very clever, good at acting, can trick people into death, can kill with twin swords. Weaknesses: Enjoys killing too much. Personality: She seems a very small, helpless girl on the outside but inside she is full of trickiness and menace. She would'nt think twice about pretending to become allies with someone and then stabbing them in the back. She does not care if she dies in th games as long as she goes out killing loads of people. Appearance: 4'9, long black hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, light tan. History: Token: Seiko Nox Age: 15 Skills: Bullying, fighting, verbal abuse, knife. Weaknesses: Is too arrogant and cocky. Personality: Boistrous, cocky, arrogant, full of herself. Appearance: Tall, strong, long blonde hair, grey eyes. History: She is part of the gang that bullies Gimli at school. She always walks around with a knife which she carries in her pocket so she can use it to threaten people. She wants to kill Gimli because she finds it annoying when he is in a too good hiding place that she can't find so she wants to beat him up. 'District 9 (Energy Sources)' 'Male' Bob Crowe Cav Jones 'Female' Dedyr Wilkie Aelo Aisri 'District 10 (Livestock)' 'Male' Zed Sypol Marble Irving 'Female' Naktur Evran Periwinkle Mercury 'District 11 (Agriculture)' 'Male' Dijoni Jackson Sparrow Sky 'Female' Lily Mayner Raven Flute 'District 12 (Mining)' 'Male' Max Thomas Boulder Dust 'Female' Kitty Thomas Canyon Cinder 'District 13 (Nuclear Research)' 'Male' Soldier Xavier Lenshart Cornelius Preston 'Female' Kylie Dinett Wadine Atom 'The Capitol' 'Male' Derrick Thompson Jupiter Blast 'Female' Catherine Thompson Gigi Grace Category:Tributes Category:Characters